


Best When Shared With You

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Every single relationship starts with a cup of coffee."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best When Shared With You

**Author's Note:**

> \- Coda for 2.04.  
> \- Unbeta'd.   
> \- So I'm a little bit stuck in the fifth chapter of Something More, and tailoredshirt told me to write something completely different in order to get un-stuck. In all fairness, she was talking about Steve/Catherine, but apparently my mind took that as "Write silly fluffy Steve/Danny coda to 2x04 and don't even bother with the Steve/Catherine". Funny how that goes.   
> \- Title from Coffee and Cigarettes by Never Shout Never.

_"Every single relationship starts with a cup of coffee."_   
  
Steve is standing there in the doorway to Danny’s office, his shoulder resting against the frame. Danny just squints his eyes as he gives him a questioning look.    
  
“What’s with you?” he asks, closing the folders on his desk and shoving them in one of the drawers.    
  
Steve just stares some more, mulling over Danny’s words in his head.    
  
“Hey? Rainman!” Danny’s on his feet now, his full attention on Steve, “What’s up?”   
  
“You bring me coffee all the time,” Steve finally says, trying to make it sound casual – and failing miserably.    
  
“Yeaaahhh,” Danny drawls out the word ‘cause he’s not quite sure he’s getting the point here.   
  
“When you pick me up in the morning, you usually bring me a to-go cup,” Steve continues, “Or when we’re working late.”    
  
“Yeah, I do,” Danny shrugs, “What of it? I thought I was doing a nice thing, I thought maybe you’d appreciate a partner that looks out for you. Clearly I made some sort of mistake if you’re going to go all paranoid on me about a cup of coffee…”   
  
“No, no,” Steve says quickly, “It’s very much appreciated. I was just… thinking.”    
  
“Thinking?” Danny frowns.    
  
“Thinking,” Steve confirms, a silly grin on his face.    
  
“I might be missing sort part of this conversation, Steve,” Danny says, making a rolling motion with his hand to urge Steve to continue.    
  
“About what you said,” Steve shrugs and he pushes himself away from the doorframe and walks into the – now abandoned – bullpen.    
  
“Oh my God, this is like pulling teeth,” Danny sighs as he follows his partner, “Could you maybe talk in sentences we’ll all understand? Or is this some kind of secret Navy code for ‘I’ve got a bomb strapped under my shirt, please get help’?”   
  
Steve just shoots him one of those looks that Danny interprets as ‘Seriously, Danny?  _Seriously?_ ’.    
  
“I’m just saying,” Steve murmurs, “Coffee’s nice.”    
  
Steve’s fingers play with the edge of the tech-table for a few seconds as Danny comes up to him – shoulder almost brushing up against Steve’s arm, finger tracing the line where the screen becomes table, deliberately steering clear of Steve’s hand.    
  
“Would  _you_  like to get some coffee, Steven?” Danny asks slowly but clearly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a slight grin.    
  
“Finally,” Steve has the smuggest smile on his face as he half-pulls Danny towards the door with him, “How long does it take for you to catch a clue?”   
  
“Oh my God, you are simply impossible!” Danny cries out, throwing his arms in the air.    
  
“Shut up and buy me coffee,” Steve grins, leaning into Danny on the way out the door. 


End file.
